The subject invention pertains to a supporting device used to retain, without the use of manual assistance, a pivotally movable gasoline handle in the open position so as to allow gasoline to be automatically drawn through the gasoline pump into the tank of the vehicle being serviced. Such a supporting device obviates the necessity of the operator maintaining his hand on the handle to keep said handle in the upper position, as conventionally arranged for the open position for gasoline flow.
In this regard, in a conventional retail gasoline pumping apparatus, gasoline is drawn upwardly by the pump action by way of a suction elbow from the storage tank. Usually, the attached motor drives a rotary pump which causes the gasoline to be drawn further upwardly through an air separator, and thence to a metering unit and subsequently down through the exit nozzle. Situated in the exit nozzle apparatus is the main valve, which is opened by the lever action of the handle member, which is integrally and pivotally disposed in the framework of the exit nozzle apparatus. When this main valve is opened by the levered handle member, full pressure in the pump mechanism is caused to open the holding valve, also located in the exit nozzle framework. This latter action yields the desired flow of gasoline through the exit nozzle into the desired vehicular tank.
The exit nozzle frame is basically an open rectangular member holding therein a pivotally retractible handle member with a sigmoid configuration. The end of this handle member is pivotally mounted in the lower frontal portion of the frame, and the frontal portion of the handle is adapted on its upward movement to push upwardly a corresponding distance the bottom of a vertical main valve pin. This upward pressure on the main valve pin serves to open the main valve. Thus, in the conventional structure, the handle member must be manually raised or squeezed upwardly so as to cause the frontal end of the handle member to move upwardly a porportional distance and cause thereby a corresponding upward movement on the vertical main valve pin, the latter action of which causes the main valve to open, as stated.
In this described process of pumping gasoline, it is essential that the operator continuously keep his hand on the handle, with necessary upper pressure thereon to maintain it in the upper position, in order that the frontal portion of the handle continuously maintains upward pressure on the bottom of the vertical main valve pin. In full service gasoline stations, for the use of station employees, most gasoline pump handle apparatus have handle locking mechanisms which are integrally disposed on the rear part of the nozzle frame member. These handle locking devices permit the employee-operator to attend to other chores while the gasoline flows through the pump. However, in most self-service gasoline pumping stations, such handle locking devices have generally been eliminated, and as a result self-service customers are required, in most instances, to stay by the pump and continously maintain upward manual pressure on the handle to permit the requisite flow of gasoline, as stated above. Obviously, this latter situation is inefficient for those self-service customers who wish in the interim to attend to other tasks, such as checking oil levels, washing the windshield, or other related and essential automobile maintenance activities. What is required in such a situation is a retaining or holding device to automatically and continuously hold the posterior part of pump handle member in the upper or open position for the time required for the desired gasoline flow. The invention herein is directed towards such an end, and the following objects are directed accordingly.